


Hallowed Poppies

by paintedlilies



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Don't Judge Me, F/M, Gotta write two people having sex in a church, Look sometimes u just gotta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintedlilies/pseuds/paintedlilies
Summary: Defiling a church never felt so right.
Relationships: Molly G. / Undertaker





	Hallowed Poppies

**Author's Note:**

> A reminder for those reading along that I use the name "Alaric Callows" as Undertaker's alias. 
> 
> For optimal music, I strongly suggest listening to "[Hymn of the Fayth](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AWaq6KPhQ6s)" from Final Fantasy X to fully set the mood.

It was, in his opinion, a simple affair. An intimate, affair. Something to pass the time, but also a thrill. And of course, Molly couldn’t help but tease him about it. _Sinnin’ in tha’ good Lord’s church! Why ye cheeky toff!_ But she couldn’t help but go along with it. Something about the strange gentleman was certainly alluring, and he wasn’t a bad looker underneath that mop of silver hair. 

The church had been vacant, bereft of its custodians; and he couldn’t help but take advantage of the empty space. It was almost clandestine, how they snuck through the door with muted laughs and the occasional lean in to press lips together. The obvious choice would’ve been a confessional booth, but Alaric had insisted on not using it, since there was no point. “Besides,” He said as they slowly drifted down the aisle, dancing and swaying, “isn’t it more fun when you can see your partner?” 

“Tha’s true,” Molly hummed as she looked up at him. Dwarfing her at even her height of 5’5. They danced, and swayed, and dance as they reached the altar, enjoying the silence. Alaric smiled fondly down at her, and Molly couldn’t help but smile back. “Ye know, yer th’first ‘o’s ever actually gotten me in a church.” Careful carding of a hand through red auburn locks. A twitch of a smile, one that Molly had gotten to learn that was him about to say something she was going to get exasperated at. 

“And I’ll be the first to make you say ‘Oh God!’ too.” He teased, earning a thwap! to his shoulder. 

But, he was right. 

The divestment was a slow one. The dancing slowing to a sway. The sway leading to them laying on the floor. A kiss there. The press of the bodies as they immersed themselves in the other. Afternoon light filtered in as breaths escaped, lips pressed together, and repeated. 

This was not their first time being together in such a fashion. As space was a treasured thing, they had gotten used to the other’s presence. The press of bodies together as they slept to fend off the cold ( and healing injuries ). Molly had made it clear she wasn’t going to sleep on the floor when he’d been dropped on her bed, and he hadn’t the energy nor capacity to fight her on it. Alaric had grown fond of her, a spitfire in her own right. Unwilling to bend the knee to her betters any further than necessary. 

And as the multi-coloured light of stained glass glittered over her skin, he couldn’t help but take the image in. Flushed face with that smile of hers. Green eyes lit in that sort of love she only reserved for him. A careful hand reached up, pressing ‘gainst her chest as he let out a breath. 

“Wot?” She asked, grinning down at him, her own fingers curled around silver locks. An anchor. Molly wasn’t sure how he’d come into her life so suddenly, but the enigmatic Callows had never given her a reason not to trust him. How gentle he was with the feral strays, or when he tended to her ( often stolen ) poppies. How Alaric had taken on the mantle of the domestic role without even asking; though he needed help learning how to properly cook in the beginning. 

But she knew, without a doubt, that he was meant to be her guardian angel. And if it were a sin to love him, then it would be a sin she’d gladly bear. 

“You look like a goddess.” He said simply, and she blushed red once again. 

“Oh ye, stop that.” She leaned down, pressing a kiss as her hips snapped at the same time; moans leaving both of that. “Blasphemous talk, callin’ lil ol’ me a goddess in th’church o’God.” Molly smiled down at him all the same, nipping his nose playfully. 

“Mm,” he gave her thigh a squeeze in return, adjusting so that she wasn’t sitting so awkwardly on him. “So is having a lay in church, Molls.” _Molls_. A nickname. Only for her. Ever, for her. “So who’s _really_ the blasphemer?” 

“Ye, fe-e-e-e-er,” She shuddered as Alaric had came up, pressing kisses ‘gainst her skin as the hand on her chest went to her hips, those long, growing nails of his gliding ‘cross her skin along the way. “ _Cheater_ ,” Molly hissed, biting at his ear a little, pressing a kiss soon after. “Fer draggin’ me all th’way here.” 

He supposed there was a truth to it, though it hadn’t been entirely planned. Mostly a teasing dare that had spun out of control. As they were wont to do. 

Yet, Alaric didn’t mind, pressing a kiss to the underside of her chin, feeling her tense up. Her hands sought purchase as she hissed under her breath, “Oh, _God_.” _Ha_. He _did_ get her to say it after all. “Don’t ye i>dare stop.” 

_Never, never, never_. 

It took just another push, another kiss, another bite. Then it spun out of control; leaving the two clinging together as ecstasy took over. Leaving the two laying on the altar; shivering, trembling. Clinging together as they breathed out heavily. 

“Molls?” Alaric asked in a breathless tone, carding a hand through red auburn locks. “Okay?” 

A pleased hum, the press of lazy lips against his “Mhm.” 

Chartreuse fluttered opened, then closed. More lazy kisses pressed, but nothing further. In time clothes were put back on; concealing their earlier debauchery. And though Molly insisted she could walk just fine, the fact that Alaric carried her out as one would his bride felt just right. She happily snuggled up against her tall spook, feet idly kicking the air as they made their way home. 

_Euphoria._


End file.
